Renacer del amor
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Kyouya ha sufrido la pérdida de la única mujer a la que amó y con ello también sus ganas de vivir. Sin embargo, un encuentro fortuito amenaza con derretir el hielo de su corazón. ¿Es posible amar después de la muerte?


**Capítulo 1**

-¡Señor Ootori! ¡Señor Ootori, no puede entrar ahí!- gritó el hombre vestido en bata blanca mientras el mencionado se apresuraba al interior del área de quirófanos.

Ser imprudente no era uno de los defectos de Kyouya, sin embargo, tras haber esperado casi tres horas de recibir sólo sonrisas condescendientes a sus preguntas y además, ver al menos a dos enfermeras correr apresuradas, llevando material médico, algo en él le indicaba que las cosas no iban del todo bien, lo que le llevó a irrumpir en aquella zona del hospital.

Una de las asistentes del médico pudo ver al joven heredero cruzando las puertas. Y aunque el protocolo le indicaba que debía invitarlo a abandonar el quirófano, sólo pudo permanecer quieta. El rostro de la mujer adquirió una inusual palidez. El resto del equipo profesional también reparó en la presencia de él.

-Se... señor. Por favor, no puede estar aquí.- dijo un hombre con la mitad inferior del rostro cubierto.

Pero Kyouya lo ignoró y se aproximó al delicado cuerpo que yacía en la plancha.

-Querido...- susurró una débil voz. -El bebé...es hermoso. Tiene...unos ojos... idénticos a los tuyos.

-Señor, tiene que marcharse.- insistió la voz del médico, quién intentaba tirar del brazo del heredero Ootori.

-Haruhi.- la llamó en un ruego, negándose a separarse de ella. -Abre los ojos. Resiste.

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por la suave y pálida mejilla femenina.

-Lo siento. De verdad...lo siento.- agregó ella. -Tendré...que dejarte...el resto a... tí.

La joven volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¡La perdemos!- gritó alguien.

Luego todo fue una mezcla de voces y sonidos difusos. Kyouya se sintió aprisionado por unos fuertes brazos que tiraron de él con brusquedad, alejándolo de la escena. Comenzó un forcejeo y él sólo pudo ver cómo lo alejaban de su esposa. El nombre de ella salió de sus labios en un desgarrador grito que cruzó cada puerta del enorme edificio.

 _20 años más tarde..._

Kyouya contemplaba ausente su propio reflejo en el impecable ventanal de su oficina. Aunque había cargado la pesada cadena de la viudez a lo largo de dos décadas, su aspecto físico no mostraba mayor deterioro. Su abundante cabellera negra apenas mostraba algunas hebras plateadas en ambos lados. Sus ojos grises se habían apagado y endurecían su mirada. Y su frente denotaba algunas arrugas, consecuencia de mantener el ceño fruncido constantemente.

El Presidente Ootori bajó la vista para dejar de observar su rostro y poder perderse en el panorama de la ciudad. Era más sencillo así, cuando lograba evitar aquello que le hería. Cuando simplemente podía dejar pasar los días en su agobiante rutina y sin querer, habían transcurrido ya diez, quince... veinte años. Sólo debía continuar haciéndolo el resto de su existencia.

Lanzó una ligera exhalación y se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio. Se dispuso a continuar su trabajo pero al cabo de unos minutos, el intercomunicador le interrumpió.

-Presidente, el señor Suou ha venido a verle.- le indicó su asistente.

Kyouya murmuró una maldición y se quitó las gafas.

-Déjale que pase.- respondió frustrado, sabiendo que aquel idiota era de lo más insistente.

Cuando Tamaki hizo su aparición en la puerta, el líder Ootori ya se había colocado los anteojos y mostraba su frío semblante.

-Parece que no te alegra verme.- dijo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Vienes por ese asunto?- le enfrentó.

-¡Vamos! El muchacho es tu hijo. No es como si te pidiera alguna tontería.

-Tadashi es capaz de entender mis ocupaciones. No insistas.

-Hay muchas cosas que él no te dice. Pero te aseguro que le harías muy feliz si te viera aparecer esta tarde.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo un no.

Entonces Tamaki le lanzó a su viejo amigo una mirada llena de compasión.

-Estás siendo muy injusto con Tadashi. Si Haruhi viviera...-

Un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio frenó el discurso de Suou.

-Ella murió y no vamos a hablar acerca de ello.- indicó Kyouya con una calma que anticipaba al peligro.

-No fue tu culpa... tampoco de tu hijo.

-Ya lo sé. Ahora vete.

-Kyouya, esto no puede continuar...-

-Largo.- reiteró

-Necesitas superarlo...-

-Quiero que te vayas.

-Busca ayuda...-

-¡Mierda!- soltó el líder Ootori al tiempo que tomaba su saco y abandonaba su oficina.

Aunque lo más sensato hubiera sido abordar un elevador, Kyouya descendió los veinte pisos por las escalinatas. Cuando llegó hasta su vehículo, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su respiración era agitada. Pero aquello no había menguado su enojo.

Echó a andar el lujoso coche. Sus manos sujetaban el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria. Fue entonces que notó la presión en su pecho y un desagradable cosquilleo a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo. Decidió no darle mayor importancia y continuó conduciendo. De tanto en tanto, desanudaba la corbata azul oscuro que llevaba puesta, hasta que finalmente se la quitó. Además se deshizo de los tres primeros botones de su camisa blanca. La sensación de malestar aumentaba.

Apenas logró llegar a su domicilio. Aparcó el vehículo con dificultad y salió de él, tambaleante. Comenzó a subir una pequeña escalinata que conducía a la puerta de entrada, sujetándose de la baranda. Había una persona de pie frente al enorme portal. Una mujer.

-Le agradezco mucho.- decía la desconocida mientras hacía una respetuosa reverencia al ama de llaves.

Cuando ella se enderezó, reparó en la presencia del recién llegado. Y fue cuando Kyouya pudo verla con claridad. Unos profundos ojos castaños que combinaban con su largo cabello. La sorpresa en el rostro del líder Ootori fue evidente.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- cuestionó la joven.

Fue lo último que él pudo escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento.

N/A: ¡Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última aparición en fanfiction. Debo decir que está idea no me dejaba en paz desde hace meses y apenas he podido comenzar a plasmarla. A manera personal, creo que es uno de mis proyectos más arriesgados pero tenía que compartirlo. Ojalá sea del agrado de ustedes (porque a mí me enloquece XD). Sus comentarios, como siempre, serán bienvenidos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
